Season 35 Showcases
Showcases from Bob Barker's Final Season. Gallery First Showcases of the 35th Season Featuring a Then-Record Breaking $147,517 Daytime Win (September 18, 2006, #3681K) showcasesseason35premiere1.jpg showcasesseason35premiere2.jpg showcasesseason35premiere3.jpg showcasesseason35premiere4.jpg showcasesseason35premiere5.jpg showcasesseason35premiere6.jpg showcasesseason35premiere7.jpg showcasesseason35premiere8.jpg showcasesseason35premiere9.jpg|She bid $35,000. showcasesseason35premiere10.jpg showcasesseason35premiere11.jpg showcasesseason35premiere12.jpg showcasesseason35premiere13.jpg showcasesseason35premiere14.jpg showcasesseason35premiere15.jpg showcasesseason35premiere16.jpg showcasesseason35premiere17.jpg showcasesseason35premiere18.jpg showcasesseason35premiere19.jpg showcasesseason35premiere20.jpg showcasesseason35premiere21.jpg|The ARP of Maria's showcase is $33,089. showcasesseason35premiere22.jpg|The ARP of Vickyann's showcase is $89,739 with a difference of $239. showcasesseason35premiere23.jpg showcasesseason35premiere24.jpg showcasesseason35premiere25.jpg showcasesseason35premiere26.jpg showcasesseason35premiere27.jpg showcasesseason35premiere28.jpg showcasesseason35premiere29.jpg showcasesseason35premiere30.jpg showcasesseason35premiere31.jpg showcasesseason35premiere32.jpg showcasesseason35premiere33.jpg Bob Barker's Last Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2006, #3742K) showcaseshalloween2006-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-10.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-11.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-15.jpg|The ARP of Laurel's showcase is $18,811. showcaseshalloween2006-16.jpg|The ARP of Brandon's showcase is $28,149. showcaseshalloween2006-17.jpg|Brandon has won a total of $29,498. showcaseshalloween2006-18.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-19.jpg showcaseshalloween2006-20.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 18, 2006, #3811K) showcases(12-18-2006)1.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)2.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)3.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)4.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)5.jpg Santa's New Years Resolutions Showcase showcases(12-18-2006)6.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)7.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)8.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)9.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)10.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)11.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)12.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)13.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)14.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)15.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $18,206. showcases(12-18-2006)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $33,917. showcases(12-18-2006)18.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)19.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)20.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)21.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)22.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)23.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)24.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)25.jpg showcases(12-18-2006)26.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 19, 2006, #3812K) Different Kinds of Wrappers Showcase showcases(12-19-2006)1.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)2.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)3.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)4.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)5.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)6.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)7.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)8.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)9.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)10.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)11.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)12.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)13.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)14.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)15.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)16.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $16,264. showcases(12-19-2006)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,720. showcases(12-19-2006)18.jpg|Richard has won a total of $18,424. showcases(12-19-2006)19.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)20.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)21.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)22.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)23.jpg showcases(12-19-2006)24.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 20, 2006, #3813K) Ways to Deliver Christmas Gifts Showcase showcases(12-20-2006)1.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)2.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)3.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)4.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)5.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)6.jpg Lanisha Plays the Slots Showcase showcases(12-20-2006)7.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)8.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)9.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)10.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)11.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)12.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)13.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)14.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)15.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)16.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)17.jpg|The ARP of Sally's showcase is $26,399. showcases(12-20-2006)18.jpg|The ARP of Marcia's showcase is $26,534. showcases(12-20-2006)19.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)20.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)21.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)22.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)23.jpg showcases(12-20-2006)24.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 21, 2006, #3814K) What Santa's Reindeer Are Really Thinking Showcase showcases(12-21-2006)1.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)2.jpg|Donner is thinking that it is too cold. showcases(12-21-2006)3.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)4.jpg|Blitzen is thinking that he is overheated from pulling the sleigh. showcases(12-21-2006)5.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)6.jpg|Rudolph is thinking that he is exhausted from running in the air. showcases(12-21-2006)7.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)8.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)9.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)10.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)11.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)12.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)13.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)14.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)15.jpg|The ARP of Allen's showcase is $15,335. showcases(12-21-2006)16.jpg|The ARP of Joseph's showcase is $35,285. showcases(12-21-2006)17.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)18.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)19.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)20.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)21.jpg showcases(12-21-2006)22.jpg Bob Barker's Final Christmas Showcases (December 22, 2006, #3815K) showcases(12-22-2006)1.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)2.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)3.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)4.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)5.jpg Santa Claus Stuck In A Chimney Showcase showcases(12-22-2006)6.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)7.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)8.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)9.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)10.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)11.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)12.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $18,672. showcases(12-22-2006)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $44,620. showcases(12-22-2006)15.jpg|Cristy has won a total of $19,970. showcases(12-22-2006)16.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)17.jpg showcases(12-22-2006)18.jpg Bob Barker's Final Million Dollar Spectacular Showcases (May 16, 2007, #022SP) showcasesmds2007-1.jpg showcasesmds2007-2.jpg showcasesmds2007-3.jpg showcasesmds2007-4.jpg showcasesmds2007-5.jpg showcasesmds2007-6.jpg showcasesmds2007-7.jpg showcasesmds2007-8.jpg showcasesmds2007-9.jpg showcasesmds2007-10.jpg|He has bid $59,000. showcasesmds2007-11.jpg showcasesmds2007-12.jpg showcasesmds2007-13.jpg showcasesmds2007-14.jpg showcasesmds2007-15.jpg showcasesmds2007-16.jpg showcasesmds2007-17.jpg showcasesmds2007-18.jpg showcasesmds2007-19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $90,239. showcasesmds2007-20.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $56,368. showcasesmds2007-21.jpg showcasesmds2007-22.jpg showcasesmds2007-23.jpg showcasesmds2007-24.jpg Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television Showcases (May 17, 2007, #023SP) showcasesbobs50years1.jpg showcasesbobs50years2.jpg showcasesbobs50years3.jpg showcasesbobs50years4.jpg showcasesbobs50years5.jpg showcasesbobs50years6.jpg showcasesbobs50years7.jpg showcasesbobs50years8.jpg showcasesbobs50years9.jpg showcasesbobs50years10.jpg showcasesbobs50years11.jpg showcasesbobs50years12.jpg showcasesbobs50years13.jpg showcasesbobs50years14.jpg showcasesbobs50years15.jpg showcasesbobs50years16.jpg showcasesbobs50years17.jpg showcasesbobs50years18.jpg showcasesbobs50years19.jpg showcasesbobs50years20.jpg showcasesbobs50years21.jpg showcasesbobs50years22.jpg showcasesbobs50years23.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $80,953. showcasesbobs50years24.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $124,491. showcasesbobs50years25.jpg showcasesbobs50years26.jpg showcasesbobs50years27.jpg Last Double Overbid With Bob Barker (May 29, 2007, #4012K) Get A Clue Showcase showcases(5-29-2007)1.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)2.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)3.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)4.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)5.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)6.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)7.jpg|Scott has bid $29,000. showcases(5-29-2007)8.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)9.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)10.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)11.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $15,591. showcases(5-29-2007)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,491. showcases(5-29-2007)14.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)15.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)16.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)17.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)18.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)19.jpg showcases(5-29-2007)20.jpg Last DSW With Bob Barker (June 11, 2007, #4031K) showcases(6-11-2007)1.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)2.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)3.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)4.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)5.jpg Famous Icons Showcase showcases(6-11-2007)6.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)7.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)8.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)9.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)10.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)11.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)12.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)13.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)14.jpg|The ARP of George's showcase is $32,959. showcases(6-11-2007)15.jpg|The ARP of Amy's showcase is $17,046. showcases(6-11-2007)16.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)17.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)18.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)19.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)20.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)21.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)22.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)23.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)24.jpg showcases(6-11-2007)25.jpg June 12, 2007 (#4032K) showcases(6-12-2007)1.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)2.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)3.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)4.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)5.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)6.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)7.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)8.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)9.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)10.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)11.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)12.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)13.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)14.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)15.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)16.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)17.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $19,963. showcases(6-12-2007)18.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,163. showcases(6-12-2007)19.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)20.jpg|John has won a total of $27,145. showcases(6-12-2007)21.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)22.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)23.jpg showcases(6-12-2007)24.jpg The Final "First Bank of Price" Showcase in the Barker Era (June 13, 2007, #4033K) showcases(6-13-2007)1.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)2.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)3.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)4.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)5.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)6.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)7.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)8.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)9.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)10.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)11.jpg|She bid $28,000. showcases(6-13-2007)12.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,520. showcases(6-13-2007)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $18,846. showcases(6-13-2007)15.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)16.jpg|James has won a total of $20,383. showcases(6-13-2007)17.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)18.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)19.jpg showcases(6-13-2007)20.jpg Final "Every Trip in the House" Showcase in the Barker Era (June 14, 2007, #4034K) showcases(6-14-2007)1.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)2.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)3.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)4.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)5.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)6.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)7.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)8.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)9.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)10.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)11.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)12.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)13.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $72,171. showcases(6-14-2007)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $37,801. showcases(6-14-2007)16.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)17.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)18.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)19.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)20.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)21.jpg showcases(6-14-2007)22.jpg The Final Showcases With Bob Barker (June 15, 2007, #4035K) showcases(6-15-2007)1.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)2.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)3.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)4.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)5.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)6.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)7.jpg Models In A Dentist's Office Showcase showcases(6-15-2007)8.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)9.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)10.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)11.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)12.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)13.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)14.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)15.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)16.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $90,761. showcases(6-15-2007)18.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $68,677. showcases(6-15-2007)19.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)20.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)21.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)22.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)23.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)24.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)25.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)26.jpg showcases(6-15-2007)27.jpg Category:Showcases